Crimes and Michelle's Demeanor
Crimes and Michelle's Demeanor is episode two in season four of Full House. It originally aired on September 28, 1990. Opening Teaser See Quotes. Synopsis Though three-year-old Michelle has been more mischievous than usual the last few days, she can always count upon her status as "Daddy's Little Princess" to get away with her various misdeeds, and thus, shift the blame to D.J. and Stephanie. For example, as D.J., Stephanie and Kimmy each bet using food to determine what will happen on the music video awards show, Michelle encourages the girls to have a pillow fight with her, and a window in her sisters' room ends up getting broken. Danny punishes D.J. and Stephanie for it, but he fails to punish Michelle, who started the whole thing (see Quotes). Despite taking Jesse and Joey's advice that he set limits for Michelle, he is reluctant. Meanwhile, Jesse does a little shopping for an engagement ring from a delivery business instead of a store, giving Becky a chance to try the ring on in front of him, just so it's to her liking. From lectures about how important sleep is, to a bedtime story and song, nothing can get Michelle to go to sleep. Danny is finding it hard to accept that Michelle is old enough to be punished because he also finds it hard to accept that his last baby is growing up. D.J. and Stephanie are outside raking leaves as part of their punishment, and when they see her stomping around in the piles they just raked up, they make her finish what they started. But the problems don't stop there. All three then tell her that it is too cold to swim outside, so she drags her wading pool inside. She also drags the hose into the kitchen, uses it to fill her pool, and even brings in her pool toys. Elsewhere, Jesse buys an expensive engagement ring for Becky, who tries to stop him from selling his Elvis Presley-signed guitar in order to pay for the ring. She isn't happy with his decision to sell the guitar because it was a present from her. He then realizes just how bad it would be to part ways with her gift. Coming in from their raking, D.J. and Stephanie spot Michelle in the kitchen having a good time in her pool. Both girls realize they didn't stop her then and realize now is the time to do so. They call for their Dad to get into the kitchen ASAP. When Danny does come in, he accidentally steps into the pool, gets his shoes wet and tries to pin the blame on the older girls again. But they say it's not their fault because their sister didn't listen to them in the first place. After dismissing the older girls, Danny dries off Michelle from her pool party, lectures her, and then takes her upstairs for her first punishment while she's still wrapped up in her towel and he's still soaked in his shoe (see Quotes). And said punishment results in her sitting in her room looking at the wall, as she sings about how boring and "no fun" it is (see Quotes). When Danny comes in, they have a talk about how she has to follow the rules from now on. He puts her to bed as she accepts her fate, and when asked, he says that she will always be his "little princess". Quotes [In the opening teaser: Jesse shows Stephanie the renovations he had done to what was her room.] Jesse: You see that? I did the whole room in retro-hip. You got your over here (near his jukebox), your Elvis motif there, and a brand new hair accouterments center here. I hope you're not too disappointed, but I had to take down your pink bunny wallpaper. Stephanie: It's about time. Jesse: Steph, I've been living with those stupid pink bunnies for three years. Why didn't you say something sooner? Stephanie: You didn't ask variation of her "Nobody asked me" from the early years. Michelle enters and is shocked by the new look. Michelle: Hey, where are the bunnies? Jesse: The bunnies went bye-bye. Michelle: But I love the bunnies him a sad face. Jesse: Well, it's a good thing I happened to save one very special, important bunny for you, and I framed him, and here he is it up on the (from-now-on) rabbitless wall. Michelle: Now this room is cool 2 thumbs up! Jesse: her Cool! Cool, baby! ---- girls enter D.J. and Stephanie's room with junk food a-plenty. Kimmy: You know, girls, every year we watch the Music Video Awards and stuff our faces with junk food. This year, let's make it interesting. Stephanie: Every year you make something interesting, we get in trouble. Kimmy: I'll bet you... five marshmallows at least one guy from falls off the stage. D.J.: Four cookies say that they don't even find the stage. Michelle enters and has a much better idea... Michelle: Let's play pillow fight! she whacks Stephanie with her pillow. D.J.: Good one, Michelle. Stephanie: Yeah, that was real funny, Deej. she takes Michelle's pillow and whacks D.J. with it, causing their popcorn bowl to spill and D.J. to be shocked. Michelle: Pillow fight! uses Stephanie's pillow, D.J. uses her pillow, and the girls keep on whacking each other. But when D.J. tries to hit Kimmy over the head, the pillow slips from her grip and ends up hitting the coat rack, which tips over, breaking a window pane. Michelle wags her finger at them... You're in big trouble, misters! ---- Danny: Michelle, did you start a pillow fight? Michelle: Yes, I did. Danny: Michelle, that was wrong. Stephanie and D.J. You girls are in big trouble. D.J.: Why are we in trouble? Danny: Because she's just a little girl. You're supposed to set an example. D.J.: We did. We set an example of how destructive pillow fights can be. Danny: Nice try. Now, according to the 'Official Dads Handbook', the punishment for furniture through a window is raking the yard to pay for it and no Music Video Awards. ---- Joey: Danny about Jesse He's gonna sell his Elvis guitar to pay for Becky's ring. Danny: He is? both go into Jesse's room. Jess, how can you sell your Elvis guitar? It's your baby. Jesse: It's really not that special. uses his car key remote to unlock the 'trunk' (complete with 'chirp'), and then opens it up. It's a personally autographed, one-of-a-kind national treasure that 'the King' used to serenade a bunch of hillbillies in the back of a chicken truck from . the 'Little Princess/Munchkin' enters. Michelle: I'm baaaack. Danny: Well then, you'd better get baaaack in bed. Michelle: her arms No way, José! Danny: Guys, I think something's bothering Michelle. She's never called me 'José' before. Something bothering you, Princess? Michelle: happily I wanna play! Jesse: Deeply troubled child. Excuse us one second, your Majesty. Why don't you go wait in your little room and we'll see you in a little bit. Thank you. sends her out and closes the door, as something crosses his mind. You wanna know what Michelle's problem is? We treat her like she's the queen of 3-year-olds. Joey: Well, she is. She's adorable. And don't tell me you don't melt when she gives you those two thumbs up and says Michelle, 'You got it dude!' [well, just one thumb]. Jesse: I'm telling you guys, she's testing us. I was reading "Modern Mom" magazine the other day, and... Joey: You read "Modern Mom magazine"? starts cracking up and laughing on Danny's shoulder. Jesse: Well, I was in the beauty parlor with Becky and I needed something to read, and this other lady got the new Cosmo, so... what do you care? My point is, it says that kids Michelle's age are gonna test your limits. So that's when you gotta get tough, set limits, and stick to 'em. Danny: You know what? You're right. We gotta lay down the law and show her who's boss. ---- older girls attempt to watch Kimmy's TV through their windows, using binoculars. D.J.: the phone Good, the video awards are starting. Now, Kimmy, move the TV a little over to the left. Keep going... there. That's perfect. Michelle: the room Who wants to play? Stephanie: We can't play. We're grounded, thank you very much. Michelle: You're welcome very much. Danny: Michelle... the room Oh, there you are. D.J., what are you looking at? D.J.: Oh, just the stars. Danny: Really? through the binoculars Oh, I see stars, all right. , ... Oh, hi, Mr. Gibbler! I think he's yelling something at me. D.J.: He said, get a new hobby or he's calling the police. Danny: That's it. I want both you girls in bed right now. D.J.: What?! Michelle's not even in bed yet. Danny: Don't you worry about Michelle. Just get a good night's sleep. You got a full day of raking leaves ahead of you. takes Michelle with him. All right, come on, little princess. D.J.: What is happening here? All of a sudden, Michelle is and we're the ugly step-sisters? Stephanie: Who are you calling 'ugly'?! ---- D.J. and Stephanie rake, Michelle comes by and sees the piles of... Michelle: Leaves! immediately starts stomping on them. D.J.: Michelle! Cut it out! Michelle is too busy stomping around to listen... That's it! You wreck 'em, you rake 'em. gives the rake to Michelle, at which point Danny comes out and see what's going on. Danny: Girls, I can't believe you're making Michelle do your punishment. Stephanie: But Dad, she ran--- D.J.: Steph, save your energy. You'll need it to rake. Michelle stands in her wading pool. Michelle: Daddy, I wanna go swimming. Danny: No, Michelle. It's too cold outside. No swimming. the older girls But it's a beautiful day for raking leaves. gives the rake back to Stephanie and then exits. Stephanie: Let's get this over with. Michelle drags her wading pool towards the house, and the raking girls quickly notice this. D.J.: Michelle, what are you doing? Michelle: Going swimming. Stephanie: But Dad said "No". Michelle: Well I said "Yes". D.J.: But it's too cold outside. Michelle: Well, I'm swimming inside. sisters look at each other with confused looks. ---- Jesse: Get out, liver boy. Joey: Alright, 'Liverace'. ---- Jesse: Becky, I can't take the guitar back. It just doesn't feel right. Becky: OK, how does this feel? squeezes his hand really hard. Jesse: Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Alright, I take it back, I take it back! ---- is in her pool in the kitchen, playing with her toy boat and her inflatable pool toys. Her sisters come in from raking, and bust her on the spot. Stephanie: D.J. We got her now. loudly Dad, get in here! D.J.: Hurry up! right on cue... Danny: Girls, what's going on--steps into the pool. Michelle: No shoes in the pool. Danny: Girls, you better have an explanation for this. Stephanie: He's blaming us! This is a nightmare! D.J.: Dad, it's not our fault! Michelle dragged in her pool, Michelle filled it with water, Michelle blew up her floaties, and Michelle threw herself a pool party! Stephanie: Dad, the keyword here is Michelle. ---- "Little Princess"'s special treatment is about to come to a stop. Danny: Michelle, you've had it pretty easy around here. Michelle: I like it here. Danny: Well, things are about to change. The truth is, Michelle, you're very, very special to me because you're my last little baby. And, I guess, in a way, I wanted you to stay that way. But I gotta face it. sternly You're a big girl now. And when you do something wrong, you're old enough to be punished. Michelle: Is it over now? Danny: No, listening to me talk is not punishment. Although it does help you to go to sleep. Honey, I just want you to know I'm only doing this because I love you. Michelle: I love you too, Daddy. Danny: he takes her upstairs, with each step... My shoe is wet. My shoe is wet. My shoe is wet. My shoe is wet. I can feel it. ---- Michelle: singing This is no fun, no fun, looking at the wall... enters her room. Danny: Michelle? Michelle: Yes, Daddy? Danny: Are you ready to be a good girl now? Michelle: I'll be a very good girl. Danny: Good. And did you learn a lesson from all this punishment? Michelle: Yes, I did. No swimming in the kitchen. Danny: Yes, no swimming in the kitchen, that's a very important lesson. But there's a bigger lesson here. Daddy, Uncle Jesse, and Joey, we know what's best for you. So, honey, when we ask you to do something, you should do it. Deal? Michelle: You're the boss. Danny: OK, punishment is over. gets her ready for bed. ---- he lets her have her shut-eye... Michelle: Daddy, am I still your 'little princess'? Danny: Oh, you got it, dude the thumb sign. Trivia *The episode title is likely a take on the Woody Allen film , which is named after the phrase "high crimes and misdemeanors", found in the U.S. Constitution *The Dr. Seuss book that Danny reads to Michelle is *D.J.'s reference to Michelle being "Cinderella" and herself and Stephanie being the "ugly stepsisters" (see quote) is a reference to Michelle always getting special treatment (similar to Cinderella getting to dance with the prince at the ball instead of her step-sisters) *The only known episode to have a catchphrase in its original form ("You're in big trouble, mister!") and a variation ("Am I in big trouble, mister?") in the same episode; but the first to feature the variation (second was "A Fish Called Martin") *When Michelle says "No way, José!" to Danny, he says "She's never called me 'José' before", but did say the same thing in "Bye, Bye Birdie" (3.16) *Joey's "Liverace" remark is a take on Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Trivia Category:Quotes